


That would be enough.

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Softness, Song: That Would Be Enough, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: It was a hard night and Shelon has to remind Varian of his love.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	That would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetcthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/gifts).



> Happy late birthday to my number one Ro-boat.

Shelon stretches out an arm, searching for the warm body of his lover, only opening his eyes when he feels the spot to be empty. With a small frown, Shelon gets out of bed. The cottage's door closes with a gentle thud; pulling his cloak close to his body, he glances around only to see a lean red-haired figure by the lake. Moonlight reflecting in the water, with soft steps, he gets closer to the elf.

"Love?" Shelon's voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll come back in a moment." Varian doesn't turn to Shelon.

"Talk to me, please, love." Shelon grabs Varian's hand. "I won't pretend to know the challenges you're facing. But I will listen to them."

Loki sighs, turning to face his husband. Varian feels his heart skip a beat like it's the first time meeting. "I cannot offer you anything anymore." 

"You offer your love, we don't need a legacy, we don't need riches or power, we have each other, and that's enough." 

"Could you relish being a poor man's husband, unable to provide for your life?" 

"I will relish being your husband." Shelon cups Varian's cheek, "I know who I married. I did not marry Inquisitor Lavellan, the herald of andraste. I married Varian Lavellan, the strong-willed elf from the free marches." 

Varian kisses the inside of his husband's palm. 

"Now stay alive; that would be more than enough." Shelon's eyes go dark for a split second. "You must promise me you'll stay alive." 

Varian puts his hand over Shelon's, "For you, I would promise Seheron." 

"Then promise me one last thing, come back to bed." 

"Alright, you win." Varian allows Shelon to take his hand and lead him inside. 

Laying down, Varian kisses Shelon with a passion as fiery as his magic. Shelon returns it with the same passion. Hand in hand, Varian smiles at his husband.

Letting go of Shelon's hand, he puts his arm over Shelon, getting closer to him. 

"Shelon Adaar-Lavellan, I love you." 

"I love you too, Varian." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Cin_the_elf on TikTok/Youtube/Twitter and Cin-the-elf on Tumblr. Thank you for reading.


End file.
